Catheters are commonly used in vascular procedures. The catheter is threaded through the vasculature to a destination and treatment is applied at the destination. The treatment can take many forms, but a common treatment includes stent delivery.
Delivering the catheter to certain destinations can require traversing vasculature with a high degree of tortuosity. This difficulty is often resolved with force, but this force may result in undesirable effects at the location of any force application. This force may be undesirably increased based on any resistance that the catheter has to rotation.
Additionally, accessing certain areas of the vasculature can require several twists and turns, or may otherwise require undesirable access points. For example, entering the vasculature at the femoral artery or vein can be preferable, but practitioners may encounter difficulty passing a catheter tip into the right atrium or through the atrium and into the pulmonary artery.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a catheter that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.